


Ignite My Soul

by Tamakoharu_matuer



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Galo needs love too, Hurt/Comfort, Lio is literally dying but he'll be fine... probably?, Lio needs love, M/M, Mutual Pining, Post-Canon, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Romance, they will help each other heal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-24 06:28:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 21,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20701457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tamakoharu_matuer/pseuds/Tamakoharu_matuer
Summary: Post-movie.“Losing all the powers provided by the Promare deleted our identity as Burnish and made us mere humans again. Our persecution is over, but with that we also lost the essence of our identity. I’ve always lived with the pride of an outcast, fighting to free my people from an unfair world that turned against us. Now that that war is over, what do I have left to live for?”





	1. "Returned to the earth"

**Author's Note:**

> A big thank you to @_Strangie for beta reading 🙏 you're the best 💕

  
[ ](https://postimages.org/)

Three days had passed since the breach connecting Promare and Humans got sealed and the Earth was saved. Three days since Galo Thymos and Lio Fotia defeated Kray Foresight and all Burnish lost their powers. Many lives were sacrificed because of the madness of a single man, but the survivors could finally be seen as the same humans as the rest of the population again. No need to hide or flee anymore to be themselves and accepted by the rest of the world.

After the end of the incident, Galo invited Lio to live with him. As he left Lio no choice but to join the FDPP, it sounded fair to accept that offer. Despite being the number one idiot in the universe, Galo was still very thoughtful and selfless. Lio had no home to go back to, so it was probably the best option for him. It was mostly his chance to start a new life as a normal human being, treated equally and with respect.

Entering Galo’s apartment felt weird. It was like discovering a new world that always felt out of Lio’s reach. As if he was finally allowed to have the life he could had only dreamed of. Galo’s apartment was not so impressive even though he had some perks due to his profession. Still, the living room was wide enough to fit a comfy TV space with a modest three-seat couch, a huge wooden dining table probably bought for when the Burning Rescue guys were invited over, and an open kitchen with too many closets and tricky functions that Galo certainly didn’t know how to use. Everything was unexpectedly tidy and clean, a side of him Lio was relieved to discover. He stood at the entrance for a moment, half daydreaming half contemplating all the details of the room.

“Welcome to your new home!” Galo shouted merrily while wrapping his arm around Lio’s shoulders. Lio wasn’t used to this kind of familiarity. Not that he minded though. He followed Galo inside and addressed him in a very earnest way.

“Thanks for having me.” 

Lio’s words sounded sincere and true, but Galo could see loneliness and sorrow reflect in those amethyst eyes. Or maybe it was just the tiredness hitting on both of them, so he preferred not to mention it. As it was already late, they quickly decided to order some Chinese takeout.

The food wasn’t especially good and it wasn’t the first time Lio shared a meal with someone, but this time felt kinda different. He couldn’t describe why, but it wasn’t like anything he had experienced before. Watching Galo devour his double portion of pork fried noodles was a fun sight that unconsciously brought a smile to his face, faint enough for Galo not to notice it.

Once they were done eating, Galo suggested they went to sleep considering all the fatigue Lio seemed to have accumulated these past days.

“Where do you prefer to sleep?” Galo asked. “I only have one bed, but I don’t mind taking the couch.”

Lio was surprised once again by how caring that big guy acted.

“Hmm… I can’t really steal my own host’s spot.” He replied with a little grin. “So it’s okay, I’ll take the couch.”  
“Come on, no need to be shy! We can share the bed if you want, it’s a single bed but considering your size we can prob--”  
“No thank you.” he replied, cutting right through Galo’s bullshit with an annoyed voice. “I’m used to sleeping on the floor anyway, so a couch is already enough for me. Don’t worry.”

Galo didn’t know how to react to that; he didn’t feel like insisting more.

“As you wish!”

Galo headed to the bathroom to get ready for bed and set a towel, an unused spare toothbrush and one of his old black t-shirts as a pajama for Lio. Once he was done, Lio took his place and when he got out of the bathroom, Galo couldn’t help but comment on his look, the boy ridiculously swimming in the borrowed t-shirt.

“You really are small, aren’t you?” he said in a teasing voice.

Lio responded to the taunt. “You’re the one who’s too big.”

Galo’s stupid grinning face had never pissed Lio so much. If he still had had his powers, he would have scorched that firefighter’s damn nose so bad. Galo fled to his bedroom to avoid being burned on sight by those flickering cranky eyes, but he quickly reappeared at the door frame.

“Hey, Lio.” Galo’s voice and attitude suddenly became more serious.

“... what is it.” Lio replied with the same bored face, waiting for another mockery.

“I’m not your host okay? We’re housemates now.” Galo handed him a blanket and a pillow at the same time. “Good night!”

Galo unsettled Lio once more that night.  
It took him time to reply.

“Good night.”

\- - -

Happiness. 

That was what Lio should have felt as he was witnessing the birth of a new society based on equality and mutual aid to build a common future between ex-Burnish and Humans. The thought of his people not having to live in fear of Kray Foresight’s yoke anymore was a true relief that eased the burden weighing on his heart.

But he couldn’t help feeling something was missing inside of him, as if a part of himself had been taken away. The memory of the Burnish who perished because of one man’s insanity also haunted him every night, preventing him from getting any rest.

Nevertheless, he was holding up and doing his best to prove he was worthy of joining the Burning Rescue. He had a bunch of exams to pass, both theory and practice, in order to officially become a firefighter. He managed to split his days between helping on the rebuild of Promepolis, the rehabilitation of the Burnish, and studying for the entrance exams.  
Studying was something completely new for Lio who never had the chance to attend school, but everybody could feel his motivation to thrive in all aspects of his new life. Aina befriended him very fast as she wanted him to feel at home within the FDPP and offered help on the subjects Lio struggled the most with, followed by Lucia, Remi and Varys who fought to have the chance to teach him their specialities.

Meanwhile, Ignis supported Lio’s plans for the social reintegration of the Burnish and was willing to submit them to his acquaintances at the city council. All members wanted him to succeed and so they combined their efforts, leaving him almost no time to rest. Lio kept up with the pace as much as he could, but there were still times at day he couldn’t fight exhaustion anymore.  
Those moments usually led him to having nightmarish reminiscences he somehow mastered hiding in front of others. But there was no way Galo wouldn’t notice his real state.

It had been two weeks since Lio moved in, and after a harsh day at the fire station Galo decided to cook something for both of them. It was a tiny celebration in Galo’s head, so he felt like preparing a special meal to mark the occasion. Lio was sitting at the table scrolling on his phone and Galo was humming some catchy melody while getting busy in the kitchen. It was another surprising side of him Lio didn’t know about.

“Oh, so you can cook? I would have never guessed.” Lio said with a taunting grin on his face.

Galo didn’t resist the urge to reply teasingly too. “What does that mean?! You should be grateful to have someone willing to prepare dinner for you!” 

There was a heavy silence before Lio replied.

“I am.”

Galo wasn’t looking in Lio’s direction but he heard in the tone of his voice that the reply was genuine and serious, as if Lio was concerned to make Galo understand he really meant it. Galo didn’t get that side of him. They could be having a light-hearted conversation and all of a sudden Lio’s attitude would totally change, acting all weird and solemn. As the atmosphere in the room felt heavier, Galo took a chance and asked again.

“Hey Lio, what about switching our spots tonight so you can sleep in bed?”

Lio sighed at Galo’s persistence. “As I already said, it is _your_ bed. I don’t wanna occupy your spot. I’m perfectly fine on the cou--”  
“No, you’re not.” 

The reply unsettled Lio; he turned to look at Galo but his eyes only met his back. Still, Lio noticed Galo slowly stopped whatever he was preparing as if there was no strength left in his body. He whispered something Lio had trouble hearing at first.

“... you think I haven’t noticed? Do you think I can’t see it? As if I don’t hear your wailing at night, don’t see those bags under your eyes, don’t notice your lack of stamina at work… You really think I can’t see how bad of a shape you’re in?” Galo fought not to let his voice break.

Lio was shocked as he wasn’t expecting such a meek reaction. His opinion of Galo was of someone who was too confident and careless to perceive what the human heart could hide, and guilt brutally came to punch him in the guts for thinking that. He definitely both underestimated Galo’s capacity at noticing the changes in others and overestimated his own discretion. He clearly failed at it and felt like a complete idiot. Yeah, he was the idiot, not Galo.

“I’m sorry if I made you worry… it wasn’t my intention. But it’s nothing serious, it’s just that so many things happened in a very short period of time... it’s hard for me to cope with everything at the moment.”

“... I understand.”

Galo walked out of the kitchen to properly face Lio, and as their eyes met, Galo perceived the same loneliness in Lio’s gaze as the day he arrived. Lio’s eyes were glowing with sadness without noticing it himself, and it disturbed Galo. It made him confused and he struggled to find the rights words, but his honesty took the lead to eventually let his heart speak.

“I can only imagine what you’re going through right now, Lio. I don’t know if I can be of any help, but promise me to hit me up if you ever need something, ‘kay?”

That speech was totally Galo-like. Lio snorted. “Yeah, I promise. Thank you.”  
“Anyway, tonight you’re sleeping in-the-bed! There’s no way I’m gonna let you pull another all-nighter!”  
“Guess I don’t really have a say this time,” Lio said, giving up to his friend’s stubbornness.

Lio tried to help in the kitchen as much as he could and they had dinner together like every night. It was a moment Lio quietly cherished. Galo could never choose between talking and eating so he ended up doing both at the same time, but Lio always listened to his blabbering no matter what.  
Galo eventually commanded Lio to go to sleep earlier so he could enjoy the comfort of a real bed longer. He obeyed without protesting and wished Galo good night before diving into the mattress and wrapping himself in the sheets. He couldn’t deny it felt way better to sleep in a real bed rather than a sofa, but he kept the thought to himself to avoid worrying Galo even more. Galo was relieved to see how compliant Lio was despite the inner struggles he had been holding in, but he wondered if he was gonna be the one unable to sleep that night.

\- - -

Galo woke up in the middle of the night to oddly loud sounds coming from the bedroom. Before he could even understand what was happening, he got up in a rush to check on Lio and found him drowning his voice in painful cries and agonizing whimpers in his sleep. Galo desperately tried to wake him up by calling his name.

“Lio. Lio! Lio, wake up!”

Galo laid his hand on Lio’s arm and felt an acute coldness almost burn his palm.

“Jeez, you’re freezing!!” He started panicking. “Lio, wake up! Please wake up!!” he shouted in distress.

Lio finally opened his eyes but could barely distinguish Galo’s figure. He mumbled something indistinct while Galo sit him down and gathered the sheets spread over the bed to cover his shoulders in an attempt to warm him up.

Lio came back to his senses progressively and Galo tried to question him once he seemed clear-headed enough to answer.

“Lio, how’re you feeling right now?”

Despite his mind still being foggy, he tried to reassure Galo. “It’s okay… I’m fine.”  
“There’s no way you’re fine! Your body is cold as ice!! That’s definitely not normal, we should go see a doctor…”  
“No need for that,” he replied curtly.

Galo didn’t understand why Lio was like that. Whenever it was about others, Lio was always the first one to get worried and shit. But when it was about himself, he acted like it was nothing no matter how much he was suffering.

“Why don’t you let me help you? Why don’t you let me in?? I only want to help you out, Lio…” 

He clenched his fists out of frustration, but there was no strength in them. Lio put his hand on Galo’s back through the sheets to avoid a direct contact on his bare skin and looked at him with the most sincere look, hoping to ease the gloom on his face.

“You already helped me enough. You saved my life twice and I still haven’t found a way to retribute that yet.”

Galo seemed puzzled. Lio tried to wrap himself more comfortably in the sheets to get every bit of warmth he could.

“The first time by sharing your flame with me, and the second time by inviting me to live here with you.”

“How does that count as saving you?”

“You really are an idiot, huh?”

Galo frowned, ready to pick a fight.

“Losing all the powers provided by the Promare deleted our identity as Burnish and made us mere humans again. Our persecution is over, but with that we also lost the essence of our identity. I’ve always lived with the pride of an outcast, fighting to free my people from an unfair world that turned against us. Now that that war is over, what do I have left to live for?”

Galo wasn’t sure what to answer, so Lio did it in his stead.

“Well, I have a whole new world to discover, and you’re the one who made me realize it. You gave me a new reason to live that doesn’t revolve around fighting and hurting other humans.”

Galo was silent. He was looking right into Lio’s eyes, moved by his words but still worried.

“So don’t worry, you already helped me more than enough.”

“I don’t know why you feel the need to say embarrassing things like that, but anyway that doesn’t solve the current problem of you being cold as fuck,” Galo pouted, like a child.

“It doesn’t indeed, but I doubt we find a solution in the middle of the night with myself wrapped as a blanket burrito and your half-naked ass overreacting,” Lio replied in an attempt to lighten the mood.

“... it pisses me off to admit it, but you’re probably right.” Galo got up and went get the blanket he was using on the couch.

“Here. Considering how cold you are, you can have it. My ass is used to be half-naked anyway!” He handed it while giving a so-called cool wink, causing Lio second hand embarrassment at how lame that manner was. He hesitated to take the blanket.

“I really feel bad for occupying your space and taking your stuff like that…”  
“I already told you not to worry about that! You’re in bad shape, I’d be the one feeling bad if I had a sick person sleeping on my couch.” 

Galo sounded like his usual self and it reassured Lio. He could feel the chills running through his skin, making him helplessly grab the blanket while Galo dropped it on his shoulders.

“Actually… I’d prefer that you slept here.” Lio paused at the lack of reaction from his friend. “I’ll stay too. I’ll try not to take too much space.”

Galo didn’t question Lio’s motivation for such an intimate request because even though Galo couldn’t relate to everything Lio went through, he could still feel how torn Lio was by all the latest events. He accepted without a word and naturally laid on the right side of the bed after covering Lio with the new blanket layer. He huddled a bit for he was the one actually trying not to take too much space. He did his best to make himself as small as possible but their backs still touched, although it didn’t seem to bother Lio who wished him good night in a whispering voice that conveyed relief and solace. Galo wanted to reply to it insuring everything was gonna to be okay for Lio was not alone anymore.

“Good night, Lio.”

\- - -

Galo kept sleeping by Lio’s side every night after the incident, and Lio insisted not to see a doctor as he ensured Galo he wasn’t feeling that cold anymore and his attacks gradually ceased. Neither of them was sure about the reason (or maybe Lio didn’t want to admit it and Galo didn’t want to hear it), but they continued sleeping together as a ritual to keep Lio away from nightmares and ease Galo’s worries. They weren’t sure if it actually worked, but as long as Lio was feeling better they didn’t really mind. Witnessing Lio suffering in his sleep was a frightening sight to Galo, and every time he wished Lio good night, he prayed not to experience it again.

But it didn’t last.

A week later, Lio’s sleep became agitated again, waking Galo up in panic. Lio was contorting his body in the sheets while moaning and muttering indistinguishable phrases. No matter how many times Galo called his name, Lio wouldn’t wake up. He reached for one of Lio’s hands that was holding the sheets and tried to gently untie the tight grip. The contact of his own fingers on Lio’s cold skin sent a shiver into Galo’s spine and slightly calmed Lio’s torment. Galo slowly slid his hand against Lio’s palm before intertwining their fingers in a tender and secure grasp. The sensation was similar to holding a block of ice, but Galo didn’t let go. He felt Lio’s attempt to retighten his desperate grip into Galo’s warmth and heard him muttering something again. It was very faint but sounded like a cry reverberating through the walls of the room.

“Don’t leave me…”

Galo didn’t know if it was directed to him but he didn’t care. He answered with a stronger hold that meant 'I will never let you go'. Lio’s hand started to warm up as Galo kept holding it firmly, and his face seemed to have finally found peace. Galo noticed a tear roll down Lio’s cheek. After that, he fell back asleep without letting go of Lio.

The next morning, Galo woke up first and checked on Lio after noticing their hands were still linked; he seemed at peace. Galo couldn’t hold a sigh of relief before freeing himself from the grip to get up and make some coffee. As he was heading to the kitchen, Lio lazily opened his eyes and greeted Galo from the bed. Galo returned the greeting by offering him a mug of coffee to give him energy to start the day. Lio clumsily grabbed the mug and thanked Galo for the attention.

“You did it again,” Galo commented.

“Oh… yeah,” Lio said as a default reply. He hesitated to reply but realized there was no use hiding it any longer. “I keep having the same nightmare over and over.”

Galo sat next to him in the bed, holding his own cup. He wasn’t sure he was allowed to ask, but he boldly went for it.

“What did you dream about?”

Lio sighed before replying. Not because he was annoyed by Galo’s question, but because he could feel he needed preparation to voice what he’d been seeing for the past weeks.

“It’s more like... a reminiscence. It’s the memory of that day carved into my body and soul and I just can’t get rid of it.” 

He huddled up as to protect himself from the mere thought of it. Galo got closer to listen to the story; he was glad Lio was finally willing to talk about his worries, but he was also scared to hear about Lio’s distress and not be able to do anything. He was a firefighter and his job was to save people, so he couldn’t stand being unable to save the ones he cared about. Galo addressed him a comforting gaze to make Lio understand he could share anything with him. 

“I… I can still hear the screaming voices of the Burnish who were trapped in those pots when I was used to fuel the Prometech engine... That day, I told you I managed to synchronize with the Promare, but at that moment I could also feel all the pain my comrades endured.” 

That was it. What Galo feared the most.

Lio had opened up to him about the wound he was hiding and Galo could do nothing about it. He didn’t have the words, he didn’t know what to say. Because he knew that no word could heal Lio. He hastily put his mug on the floor and embraced Lio with all his width. Lio’s stature was so small Galo wrapped his arms around him almost too easily.

“Galo?? What are you doing?!” he asked, unprepared to receive such a gesture.

Galo delicately pulled Lio’s head against his chest, as if he was handling the most precious treasure in the world. 

“Sometimes a man gotta do what he gotta do,” he replied simply.

“What does that even mean?!”

Despite all the embarrassment and shouting, Lio wasn’t trying to break free from Galo’s embrace. Once again Galo could feel how cold Lio’s body was, and once again he didn’t let go of him. He tightened the hold of his hands against Lio’s freezing bare arms as he kept hugging him. Galo thought that maybe, like that day, he could light the fire inside Lio once more and warm him up.

The more Galo held him, the more Lio could feel his body overwhelmed by his heat. The contact soothed his mind and relaxed his limbs; he was enfolded with the sensation of being safe and sound into someone’s arms. It was something he hadn’t felt in ages, probably since he became a Burnish. The last person who offered him their heat in such a tender way was his mother, as far as he recalled. It was one of the only memories that remained from before his mutation, and the only blissful one before she abandoned him because of the manifestation of his flames. He was left alone against the world with his Promare as the only way to keep himself warm and safe.

He hesitantly responded to Galo’s gesture by spreading his arms to grip the back of Galo’s shirt. He felt his entire body being filled with an appeasing heat that pierced his heart; he realized he didn’t recall when the last time he felt such peace of mind was. The warmth invaded his chest, triggering a flow of tears trickling down his face while he bit his lips to hold back the ugly cry burning his throat. He wanted to scream all his feelings out as Galo kept holding him tight, but only small groans held between his teeth could be heard.  
As he felt his shirt getting wet, Galo continuously caressed Lio’s head, making sure each stroke calmed him until all his tears dried up.

“Sorry about that…” Lio apologized after seeing the mess he did on Galo’s shirt.

“‘s okay, don’t worry about that!” Galo replied while cheerfully patting his head. “By the way, are you still feeling cold right now?”

Now that Galo mentioned it, Lio noticed he wasn’t. He touched his arms, his chest, his cheeks, checked his whole body and came to the conclusion that everything was back to normal.

“I’m not! That’s so weird…” Lio said in a surprised tone.

“Hehe, it’s probably because of my perfect hugging technique! My burning firefighter soul warmed you to the core!” Galo bragged with a smirk.

“No way your dumbass soul had any effect on me.”  
“What did you say?! You should be thankful, you ungrateful crybaby!”

They stared at each other holding a pouting faces contest until they broke the silence between them by bursting into an uncontrollable laughter. The melody of their combined voices invited the rising sun to penetrate the room and illuminate the bliss in their expressions. Galo noticed how beautifully Lio’s hair glowed with the morning rays and his heart missed a beat at the view. He just couldn’t take his eyes off of him until Lio took him out of his daydream by mentioning how late they were going to be for work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been obsessed with these two dorks since the first time I saw the movie and their chemistry is so great I couldn't help imagining what could happen after Lio lost his Promare...
> 
> Thank you so much for reading, I hope you enjoyed this first chapter and you'll stick around for the next ones! Don't hesitate to leave comments, it'll definitely give me motivation to keep going 😊


	2. "I can see your tears inside"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lio's state keeps worsening and he ends up having to see a doctor.
> 
> “Galo, you always expect me to open up to you and you smile all the time to cheer me up, but I’m not dumb. I can see how hurt you are too for we are the same. We’re two broken souls trying to heal. So it’s okay to want to forget about what hurt you. It’s okay if you don’t want to face him. I’ll be here to help you heal the way you choose to.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for keeping you waiting for so long! Here's the second chapter of this... thing.  
Hope y'all enjoy!!
> 
> Thank you to my Promare family for the beta read and the beautiful moodboards <3

  
[](https://postimages.org/)  
  


Lio’s body temperature stabilized for a while and neither him nor Galo really tried to understand the reason. Lio’d rather not think about it and Galo kept joking it was thanks to him, until they both forgot about it and spent normal days together.

Lio successfully passed the exams he was studying hard for and officially became a member of the Burning Rescue. Despite this great achievement which rejoiced Galo more than anyone else, Lio had no time to rest before starting his intensive training as a rookie. But he still received a warm welcome from all the members of Brigade 3. Varys was worried about Lio’s health all the time and got obsessed with buying him food whenever he could; Lucia and Remi spent hours questioning him about how he used to combine Burnish Flare and technology to create fighting gears (Lucia swore to recreate Lio’s Burnish armor as a rescue gear); Ignis continued to try to act cool and detached but he supported Lio’s plans, making the boy feel like he was part of a new family. As his new life was overwhelming despite being exciting, Aina made sure to check on Lio whenever she had the chance, and he couldn’t be more grateful.

The changes in his life didn’t prevent him from planning lunches with Meis and Gueira when all three had some free time. They also passed an exam to join another division of the FDPP and started to work rather quickly, the fire department being one of the firsts institutions that willingly recruited ex-Burnish to help their social reinsertion.  
Despite their tight schedules, the three of them managed to have lunch outside whenever they met and it was a new habit they enjoyed a lot. No matter how much their lifestyle evolved, Meis and Gueira’s loyalty to Lio never wavered and their admiration remained steady. Every time they met, they asked him tons of questions.

“So what will it look like?? Will it keep the same design?? Did you ask for it to look like Detroit?”

“Gueira, calm down,” Meis commented.

It had been a while since they last ate together and they were catching up on various topics. Lucia confirmed to Lio he would have a rescue gear like Galo, but Lio’s plan to keep it a surprise until he could show it to Meis and Gueira to brag and make them envious just flopped because nobody could keep a secret in the Fire Department. So he told them everything Lucia shared with him about the gear and the three of them got all fired up while eating their volcano margherita at the place Galo first introduced Lio to.

“But y’know Boss, you’re so lucky! I miss the feeling of my good ol’ Miami… Sometimes I wish I still had my powers.” Gueira whined innocently.

The statement reminded Lio of the question he was longing to ask them as ex-Burnish fellows. He took a chance to investigate further.

“What does life feel like for you guys since they disappeared?” he asked in a meek and intrigued voice. It was almost like he was afraid to ask.

Gueira struggled to put it into words without being embarrassing, so Meis spoke for both of them. “It truly is a weird sensation not to feel anything inside of us anymore, and we’re still trying to get rid of some of the old habits we had. I’d be lying if I said we didn’t feel a little sad from time to time, but we have each other to cope with it, so it’s not that bad.”

The reply unsettled Lio. Accepting the truth that he was probably the only one having trouble readapting felt like getting punched in the guts and he didn’t know how to react. He was genuinely relieved to know they weren’t going through the same nightmare as him, but the feeling of loneliness just grew stronger in him.

“So it looks like you two are readaptating well? That’s good to hear,” he replied with an uneasy smile.

“What do you mean?” Gueira dared to ask. “Isn’t it the same for you??”

Lio had that bad habit of keeping everything to himself out of pride and urge to not worry others, but he always truly considered Meis and Gueira his friends rather than his subordinates, and he knew he could share anything with them.

“Unfortunately, no. I’m freezing cold since we got separated from them. There was a period I was feeling better, but these days I can’t even move at night...” Lio’s sad expression intensified as he smiled in an attempt to downplay the situation.

The look on Gueira and Meis’s faces just showed how afraid they were to understand the meaning of Lio’s statement. There was a deadly silence before they could phrase anything.

“Don’t tell me the thing that happened to that guy is happening to you too??”

“It can’t be…”

Lio asked them to stay calm as he didn’t want to make a fuss in front of other people. He just remembered how bad they (especially Gueira) could react to anything related to him. 

“I was simply wondering if you guys knew anyone else going through the same process of readaptation. But it’s okay, I’m sure I just need more time than others. And I’ve got Galo to help me in bed if I have any problem at night.”

“‘Galo’…”

“... ‘in bed’?”

Meis and Gueira’s expressions softened a little at the information, like two teenagers hearing about some spicy affair. Lio defended himself with the best excuse he could find while they looked at him in a fondly mocking way. 

“That’s not that big of a deal! It’s just that he helped me the first time I had a seizure, and now he sleeps with me to prevent it from happening again. It’s for medical purpose actually!”

“Yeah. Sure,” Gueira replied, unconvinced in the slightest. 

Meis got back to their initial topic as he remained worried about Lio’s state. “Boss, you really shouldn’t take that matter lightly when we all know what happened to him. You should definitely see a specialist, then maybe you would be able to--”

Lio kindly cut him off. “Sorry guys, I should go back to work now. No need to worry that much, but thanks for the concern.”

He got up from his seat to pay for the three pizzas without finishing his own. He claimed it was on him this time and left quickly to avoid any further discussion.

Lio went back to work to occupy his mind and stop worrying too much. He was assigned to archive duty before his daily meeting with Lucia, which was a good opportunity to go through the records of the last thirty years. It was his chance to gather information for his rehabilitation plan he had to present to the city council the next week.

While he was going through neverending piles of dusty documents, he couldn’t help but wonder if he would come across any file or piece of information that mentioned a case similar to his condition. He kept trying to convince himself it wasn’t that bad and he would feel better eventually, but he still wanted to comfort himself with any hint he could find.  
He was almost done tidying when he glanced at the clock and realized he was already late to meet Lucia, and unfortunately he didn’t find any useful information for himself despite collecting a bunch of records to explore later.

The rest of the afternoon went by rather quickly as he assisted Lucia in designing his future gear and shared all the details of his old armor with her (he insisted to replicate the horns no matter what, trying to convince her it wasn’t only for aesthetic purposes). Making adjustments took until the end of Lucia’s shift, and when they were done Lio went back to the archive room to finish tidying until he finished his own shift.

He locked the archive room when he was done, went to get his stuff in his locker and then head home. He entered the room and turned the lights on to avoid tripping on any accessory Lucia usually left lying on the floor. The locker room was empty and silent, giving a different, less welcoming atmosphere compared to when all the team was gathered in there. Lio felt even colder, goosebumps running through his skin, probably because the temperature in the building dropped as night fell.

Lio knew Galo would finish his shift later but he hesitated to wait for him. The coldness of the room intensified the feeling of emptiness he tried to ignore during the day. He didn’t understand why he was feeling so hollow, but he knew he didn’t feel strong enough to go home alone. He decided to wait until Galo’s shift was over so they could go home together. He sat on one of the benches nearby and grabbed a messily folded blanket to wrap himself in.

\- - - 

Lio realized he had fallen asleep when he heard his name being called repeatedly and felt something soft and warm stroking his cheek. He slowly opened his eyes to a wide silhouette and whispered Galo’s name as he recognized him.

“Yo. Waiting for someone?” Galo asked playfully while offering his brightest smile.

“Yeah, waiting for a dumbass whose shift was supposed to be over since…” Lio wanted to check the digital clock on the wall but his vision was still blurry despite squinting his eyes to distinguish the red digits. “... whatever.”

“Sorry, I didn’t think you’d wait for me. The date of Kray’s trial has been announced and I was discussing with the captain if I should take part to it,” Galo replied in a lower voice, sighing as he spoke.

“Oh,” Lio immediately regretted his taunt. He knew how the situation affected Galo even though they never properly talked about it. He only heard from Aina how much admiration Galo had for that man, so Lio avoided mentioning Kray Foresight’s name in front of him. Galo's wounds were probably running deep in his heart and Lio wished he could help him heal in some way. Or at the very least lift the burden off his shoulders.

“So... are you going?”

Galo sat next to Lio, barely keeping a distance between them but looking away to avoid further eye contact.

“I’m not sure. I feel like it would be the right thing to do, but I just can’t face him right now. The more I think about it, the more I want to forget everything. I know that’s pathetic but--”

“It’s not.”

Galo startled at Lio’s reply. Lio wasn’t looking directly at him either, he understood Galo didn’t want to be seen through despite being so easy to read.

“Galo, you always expect me to open up to you and you smile all the time to cheer me up, but I’m not dumb. I can see how hurt you are too for we are the same. We’re two broken souls trying to heal. So it’s okay to want to forget about what hurt you. It’s okay if you don’t want to face him. I’ll be here to help you heal the way you choose to.”

Lio took Galo’s hand and hold it between his palms. He wanted to be able to bring warmth and quietude to Galo’s heart, but right now all he could do was spread cold. Galo felt uncontrollable tears rising as Lio squeezed his hand in a last attempt to heat him up, and he could hardly hold them back. He let them roll down as silently as he could, gritting his teeth to contain his whimper.  
Lio was still avoiding his eyes but he could feel Galo’s pain through his grip. He also realized that once again his own hand, arm and chest were gradually warming up through the connection between the two of them. Galo didn’t seem to notice anything though; once he was done drying his tears he managed to say:

“Gosh, you’re still cold as fuck. I know you don’t want to worry others either, but you can’t fool the team, Lio. I even received death threats by text from Meis and Gueira this afternoon, telling me I better take care of you! Everybody can see how tired you look. Don’t you wanna go see a doctor for real?”

Their eyes finally met and Lio decided to surrender in the face of Galo’s insistent look. He replied with a grin, giving up to such stubbornness because he knew who would have the final say anyway.

“Okay, I’ll think about it. But let’s go home for now.”

“Oh, so you finally accepted that it's your home too? I’m glad!”

Galo’s usual energy was back and Lio couldn’t help snorting at his words. He was the number one idiot in the universe, but that’s what was so good about him.

“Stop making fun of me,” Lio complained with a hidden smile.

“I’m serious! Let’s celebrate with pizza tonight!!”

“Actually, I already ate one at lunch…”

Galo stored his bike at the fire station and they walked back as Lio requested a stroll through the city before reaching home. They enjoyed the calm of the night while going randomly through the small alleys of the neighborhood, guided by the neons and street lights illuminating their path.

“By the way, the captain granted both of us a day off tomorrow so you can rest and chill a bit. Working on your presentation during that time is prohibited! That’s what he said.”

The news disrupted Lio’s agenda, but he thought that it wasn't that bad to have a day to relieve the pressure. He suspected that Galo requested to Ignis to offer Lio his own day off and took one for himself so they could spend it together, but he didn’t bother finding out what the truth was. He wasn’t late on his presentation, so it was nice to have a whole day to relax. And he had to admit the thought of spending it with Galo cheered him up.

“Got it, let’s plan something fun to do then,” he replied, trying to cover up his excitement.

They discussed Lio’s wishes while making dinner together, and despite Galo’s suggestion to stay at home and farniente, Lio insisted to go shopping, eat outside, go to the theater, visit museums, grab a bubble tea at the place that opened last week, and many other activities that didn’t fit in the schedule of a single day. Overwhelmed by Lio’s enthusiasm, Galo tried to negotiate and they finally found a common ground, more reasonable: they’d go out for a shopping session to find Lio new clothes, buy ingredients to make pancakes and eat them in front of a movie at home.  
It was the most basic activities anybody could think of for a day off, but Lio was happy with that. It gave him the sensation he was like anybody else, able to blend into the crowd and live a normal life. Losing his Promare was a shock he was still trying to cope with, but not having to run away anymore and finally existing in the eyes of society was a new feeling he was still discovering and enjoying.

Galo continued to sleep with Lio every night. It became a habit that didn’t bother either of them as they got used to the other’s presence, and Lio ended up noticing that it probably helped Galo as much it helped him.  
Lio set an alarm to avoid oversleeping even though Galo told him they didn’t need one. He ignored the comment as he wanted to enjoy the day to the fullest, so each second was important. They wished each other good night, but Lio was feeling too excited to get to sleep. He spent some time daydreaming while looking upon Galo’s resting face until he was tired enough to close his eyes and fall asleep.

\- - -

The night was calm and peaceful, and Galo groaned when he heard the screeching sound of Lio’s alarm in the morning. Lio usually turned it off before it gave Galo a headache, but this time it was taking him too much time. Galo growled half asleep into his pillow.

“Lio, please turn it off…”

But there was no reply. He growled louder.

“Lio, come on! That noise is fricking annoying…”

He turned to shake Lio awake but there was still no reply. The contact with Lio’s body made Galo realize he was even colder than usual. His heart skipped a beat. He turned Lio over and noticed how pale he looked. No matter how many times Galo called his name, there was no response. He checked Lio’s pulse and realized he wasn’t breathing. 

“You gotta be kidding me…” he grumbled, feeling panic rise inside him.

Galo quickly positioned Lio supine and began to compress his chest at a steady pace. Galo’s own breath was short and it burned his throat every time he inhaled, but the only thing running though his mind was the fear of losing Lio. Not again. Not again. Not again.

“Please don’t do this to me, Lio…” he begged through a whisper.

Galo kept pushing frantically and started to feel Lio’s chest warm up under his palm. But his pulse was not coming back. Galo was cursing at every push while imagining the worst case scenarios, but he was trying to remain calm no matter what. Freaking out wouldn’t do any good, so he focused on his job and didn’t waver.  
After several seconds of efforts that felt too long, Lio’s body reached an average temperature under Galo’s hands and he resumed breathing in painful inspirations.

“G-Galo…?” Lio whispered between two coughs while Galo helped him recover.

Neither of them understood what happened but Galo didn’t care, for all that mattered was that Lio was safe. He laid a hand on Lio’s head and another on his back to pull him against his chest.

“You scared me so much…” Galo confessed in a weak voice, stroking the back of Lio’s hair to appease himself. 

Lio could feel Galo’s fingers trembling against each strand of hair he caressed. Lio was still feeling disoriented and dizzy. Galo’s warmth and softness soothed him though, and he answered to the hug by wrapping his weak arms around Galo’s waist. 

“Sorry for making you worry again,” Lio replied while holding him weakly.

They stayed quiet in each other’s arms until Lio’s alarm sounded again. He let go of Galo to reach his phone and turn it off.

“Pancakes are cancelled, today you’re going to the doc’,” Galo stated firmly, making Lio understand he had no other choice.

They looked for offices not too far from the apartment since Galo didn’t have his bike. Thankfully they quickly found the address of a doctor who saw patients without booking appointments. The office was located a few streets away, close enough for them to go by foot. They dressed quickly and when they were about to go out, Galo couldn’t help teasing Lio to lighten up the mood a bit. He’d never been good at remaining serious for too long.

“Hey, Lio,” he called with a broad grin.

Lio knew that the broader the grin, the dumber Galo’s comment was going to be. He didn’t even bother replying, he just looked in Galo’s direction with the most bored face in anticipation of the nonsense he was going to say.

“Want me to give you a piggyback ride to the office?” he asked without letting go of his smile.

“God, you’re so annoying... “

Lio turned away and exited the apartment and Galo followed, still teasing him. They walked for a few minutes which gave Galo the opportunity to check on Lio’s physical form. His walking pace was secure and steady, almost as if nothing happened right before. Galo speeded up to catch up with Lio and grabbed his hand. A bit startled, Lio stopped walking as he wondered what Galo’s intention was.

“What is it?” Lio asked, intrigued by Galo’s move.

“... nothing, sorry. Let's keep going, we’re almost there,” he said as he let go of Lio.

When they arrived, they checked the address again. The building looked older than any other they’d ever seen in the area, they even wondered if there were people actually living inside. Galo confirmed it was the right location after checking on his phone, and they hesitated for a few seconds before getting in. After climbing many stairs and almost reaching the top of the building, they found themselves standing before an old door. They hesitated again but eventually rang the broken bell and opened it. The entrance overlooked the waiting room which didn’t seem as damaged as the whole facade of the building. There was almost no furniture in the room except three chairs and a table in a corner of the room with a bunch of documents on it. Both of them seriously wondered if they’d better leave.

“It’s probably not a well-known doctor... Lio, did you check the ratings online when you looked for the address?” Galo asked.

“Do you really think that was my first concern?? If we had your bike we probably wouldn’t have to be in a place like this! But who’s the moron who left it at work, huh?!”

“Are you for real?! You’re the one who was ‘in the mood for a stroll’, you useless matchstick!”

An unfamiliar voice interrupted them. “If you’re looking for a renowned doctor, you’re certainly at the wrong place.”

They both quit arguing and glanced at the person who addressed to them. A woman, probably in her mid-forties, with a white blouse, red heels, a crop top and a patterned bandana in her hair was standing at the door frame located at the other end of the room. She stepped in and approached them.

“Even if we’re hopefully walking toward a brighter future, discrimination subsists in this city. Most of my patients are ex-Burnish who can’t afford or are still denied medical care, and it doesn’t bring me a good reputation in the neighborhood.”

Lio stepped up to speak to her. “I’m an ex-Burnish too and I have a condition that manifested since I lost my flame. I’d like to be examined for that if that’s possible.”

“If you’re fine with me, then come in. You’re lucky, I don’t have any other patient today,“ she said, waving her hand to invite Lio in the consultation room.

They both entered the room and Lio described how he had been feeling for the past months, variating between sensations of warmth and cold. He purposely omitted his occasional seizures but Galo insisted to mention them. After listening to all the details and taking notes, the doctor examined Lio and prescribed to take a blood test as well. As she took his temperature several times, she noticed the live drop of temperature on his body between the tests.

“This is very peculiar. I've never seen such a thing in all of my career. Even the ex-Burnish who came to visit me didn’t have such symptoms.”

Her verdict sounded like a death sentence. If even a specialist couldn’t figure out what was happening to Lio, he was probably doomed. That’s what crossed his mind when he heard her words.

“What do you mean? Isn’t there a way to treat him?! It’s not like his state is only worsening, a few months ago he was doing okay! Don’t you have an idea of what’s happening to him?!!” Galo shouted before Lio gestured to him to calm down.

“I’m sorry but I may not be the right physician for such a case. The only thing that comes to my mind regarding this is an old rumor about the first leader of Mad Burnish. If I remember well--”

“It’s okay, we’ll figure it out by ourselves,” Lio interrupted, in a low and irritated voice.

Galo didn’t understand Lio’s rudeness. “Hey, let her finish, maybe she can give us a clue to understand what’s happening to you!”

“No need for that, we should go see someone else,” Lio replied coldly, pissed at Galo for trying to interfere.

The physician rummaged for a few seconds in the old drawer of her desk and took a card out to hand them. “Take it, it’ll probably be more useful to you.”

Galo took a look at the card and seemed puzzled. “How come you have a visit card of someone from the Foresight Foundation?”

“My daughter used to work there. But a few weeks before all that happened, a fire started in the building she worked in, and she went missing. They didn’t find her body and I haven’t heard from her since then, but I still have hope she is safe somewhere… so I tried to contact the foundation several times, asking desperately for any hint that could lead me to her, but they kept saying they couldn’t share any information with civilians.”

Dread seized Lio’s entire body as he realized who she was talking about. He felt a knot in his throat, making him unable to let a sound out. He was scared to speak, he didn’t know what to say. He knew who her daughter was, he knew what happened to her, he knew what the foundation did to her, but he didn’t have the courage to tell her. Galo noticed Lio’s hands were shaking.

“We know the person on that card, we’ll contact her and see if she can do anything about Lio’s condition. We’ll also ask if she knows anything regarding your daughter. Thank you for your help,” Galo said before getting up to leave.

Galo paid for the consultation and helped Lio move, directing him through the stairs until they exited the building. When they got out, Lio mumbled something inaudible so Galo asked him to repeat.

“Why did you lie to her... Why did you say we’d ask for information when you saw her daughter die in front of you?!” Lio’s voice was a mix of sadness, despair and anger.

“What about you then… If you knew, why didn’t you tell her?” Galo asked back, trying to keep calm.

Lio didn’t reply and it made Galo lose his temper. “And what’s the thing with that ‘first leader of Mad Burnish’? Weren’t you the boss? Why did you cut her off?!”

“Just how old do you think I am?” Lio asked, astounded by Galo’s comment. “But it’s nothing important, just a silly story.”

Galo noticed Lio was avoiding his eyes. It was obvious he was hiding something but Galo had no clue how to make him open up. “If it’s silly then why don’t you tell me?!”

Lio was silent again and Galo didn’t know how to act anymore. All he wanted was to help Lio: chase away his fears, make him feel he wasn’t alone anymore, teach him how to live again. It had become Galo’s reason for living and he was ready to sacrifice himself for that. Lio knew, and that’s precisely why he couldn’t allow to let Galo in.

“I don’t understand... Why do you always keep everything to yourself?!”

“Because you don’t need to know!!!”

Lio saw the shock in Galo’s eyes the moment he shouted at him. Galo became livid, his face telling how confused and hurt he was by the words Lio yelled. His expression felt like a stab wound in Lio’s heart, but he didn’t take his words back. Lio meant them, and he decided he’d rather hurt Galo like this than with the truth himself had trouble facing. The atmosphere was heavy and neither of them dared to break the uneasy hush between them. They stayed like that until Lio couldn’t handle Galo’s pained stare any longer. He simply ordered Galo to go home and fled to take the blood test alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Yes, the physician was Thyma's mother.)  
Thank you so much for reading! I'm really curious to know where people think this is going... so don't hesitate to leave comments, I'd love to read them!!
> 
> Next chapter: Lio is hospitalized 👀


	3. "I'll be here for you"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Make up pancake tasting, fluffy fluff, angst, and more angst.
> 
> “You’re wrong, Lio. Galo has always been interested in the Burnish because he’s the kind of idiot who wants to help everyone. He saw his own parents die in an arson caused by Burnish, but he never resented them. He strived to become who he is now and he works hard everyday to help those who need him the most. He’s a righteous idiot who grew up looking up to the ex-governor and wanted to become like him.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After 3 months of struggle, I'm finally done with chapter 3! It's as short as the previous ones, but I hope you enjoy because I put all my love for Galolio in it ❤️

  
[ ](https://postimg.cc/v4Xs82nK)

Lio headed home reluctantly. He knew Galo had opened his door and his heart to him, but Lio was still incapable of retributing such kindness. He went to take that bloody test so Galo would leave him be for a moment. Galo’s most annoying point was that despite the looks he always cared more about others than about himself. Lio had no right to judge him as they were two of the same kind, but he had no intention to change his nature either.  
With each step Lio made, the wind he was defying froze his limbs a little more. He struggled to reach home, not really sure if it was the wind that made the path so long or his guilt that was keeping him from reuniting with Galo; the more he thought about it the less he knew how to phrase an apology. Would his words be enough to fix what he broke in Galo?

When Lio reached the entrance door, he stood in front of it for five whole minutes despite the freezing temperatures. The endless overthinking was driving him so insane he opened it violently and got inside so as to leave all his doubts and uncertainties out. A sweet smell emerging from the kitchen had already filled every corner of the apartment, and it didn’t take Lio long to identify it when stepping in. He let it guide him through the hallway to the living room and spotted Galo with his annoyingly handsome chef look, wearing his usual red apron and flipping insanely big pancakes like a pro. Lio shyly interrupted to greet him with a low voice and an avoiding gaze, and Galo welcomed him back with that attractive smile of his. Lio was (more or less) ready to apologize, but Galo initiated the talk quicker.

“Lio, listen… I’m sorry about earlier,” he scratched his hair as to help him think, or maybe chase the embarrassment away. “I get that there are still things you don’t want to tell me. I don’t know much about the life you’ve had until now, I don’t know what you’ve been through... and maybe you don’t want me to know. And that’s okay! I mean, I shouldn’t insist so much.”

He sighed longly, realizing how bad his speech was. Lio saw it as an opportunity to reply, but Galo cut him off again.

“It’s just that I’m worried, because I care about you! I promise I’ll do my best to become worthy of your trust so you can feel at ease and confide in me whenever you want.”

Lio felt his own cheeks warming up a bit; it was the first time in a while he felt so warm without Galo touching him. The realization briefly dissipated his anguish; he let a snort out and smiled.

“You really are an idiot, huh?”  
“Yep, I am the number one firefighting idiot in the universe and I will stand by it!”

They looked in each other’s eyes with a quiet tenderness that felt right and natural, but their self-consciousness interrupted the intense gaze they were exchanging and Lio became eager to fill the silence. He nervously asked about the pancakes Galo was making.

“Oh, yeah. I wanted to make some while you were out, since it’s what we had originally planned for today. Do you still wanna watch a movie?… but you’re probably tired after this shitty day…”

“No, I’m fine,” Lio replied with endearment to Galo’s efforts. “I’d lie if I said I wasn’t tired and a bit dizzy after the test, but if I pass out on the couch you can just leave me there and go to bed.”

“As if I could do that!” Galo cried out, almost offended. He contained himself from lecturing Lio about his state, but the worry was eating him alive. He still dared to bring the topic: “So you took the blood test, right?”

Lio nodded.

“When will you get the results?”  
“They told me I’d receive them within 3 days.”

Galo was relieved things were finally moving on. He convinced himself that with more information, medical professionals would certainly be able to help Lio. He knew Lio would refuse the help of people who worked for the Foresight Foundation, but he kept the contact the doctor handed them as a trump card. He couldn’t forgive them either, but if any of them could save Lio, Galo wouldn’t hesitate a second.

Lio didn’t want to discuss about these boring topics anymore; all he was waiting for was to taste Galo’s fluffy pancakes in front of an old sappy movie. Galo always cried, would it be a sad or a happy ending. But that night Galo didn’t get the time to get emotional about the movie for ten minutes after getting in front of TV and gulping all the food, Lio fell asleep, using Galo’s shoulder as a pillow and his arm as a blanket… or a stuffed animal, Galo wasn’t sure. He tried to grab the authentic blanket to cover them both with his free hand and leaned his head on Lio’s. He couldn’t help noticing how soft Lio’s hair was while making himself comfortable over his little mane. Galo didn’t bother focusing on the movie and let the fatigue of the day take him to sleep.

Galo woke up in the middle of the end credits and noticed they were holding hands. He assumed Lio grabbed his hand because he was cold again, and Galo squeezed it in an attempt to wake him up before turning off the TV. Lio didn’t wake up, but Galo could see from his peaceful expression that he was alright. He became wary after witnessing Lio’s seizures, so he started to observe the changes in Lio’s breathing and attitude. Thankfully, he just seemed exhausted this time. Galo lifted and carried him to bed before laying down too and feeling Lio cowering meekly against his back. Galo asked if there was something wrong and Lio mumbled hesitantly:  
“Do you mind if we... sleep closer tonight? It’s not that I’m cold but… it feels, nicer I guess?” 

Galo giggled at how adorable Lio was when he tried to be honest. 

“All right, come here.”

They both turned and Galo spooned a body that felt desperately small and frail against his. He noticed Lio was trying to hide his face in the sheets despite the darkness of the room; Galo figured it would take a lot of time for Lio to open up fully. He mindlessly dug his face into Lio’s hair and breathed in. He thought the smell was familiar and remembered they shared the same shampoo; it made him happy. He embraced Lio and Lio responded to the gesture, helping them fall asleep peacefully against each other’s skin.

\- - - 

They were both back to work the next day and Galo couldn’t help but notice Lio’s stamina declining, so he kept recommending him to take a sick leave for his own good. Lio turned him down every time as he insisted he was busy with his presentation. He only had two days left to be ready and everything needed to be perfect, but Galo insisted to the point of making Lio angry. He understood Galo’s worries, but he couldn’t concentrate on his work with someone asking him every thirty minutes to take a break.

“Please Lio, I beg you. At least promise me you’ll go see Aina’s sister when you get the blood test results.”

The name written on the visit card the physician gave them was Heris Ardebit. Lio had mixed feelings about her; he understood her motivation to save her only family, but he simply couldn’t forgive what she had done to _his_ family. “All lives are worth the same”: it was what he had been taught since he was a kid and it was the reason he had never killed. Heris Ardebit chose the easy path by closing her eyes on the barbarism Kray Foresight was responsible of, condone it, and took part to a literal human slaughter. How could he bear to face someone who didn’t even see Burnish as humans? Galo probably didn’t realize how hard what he was asking of him was, but Lio didn’t feel like debating that.

“Galo, I appreciate you worrying about me all the time, but I don’t wanna stop living because of this situation. Let’s talk about it again when I receive the results of the blood test, okay?” Lio tried to keep a soft and understanding voice. “For the time being I need to focus on the next thing to come, which is my presentation.”

“I get it,” Galo replied pouting. “And how is that pres’ going by the way?”

“Basically it’s done, but now I need to rehearse.”

“Can I be your audience?”

Lio was surprised by Galo’s request. He didn’t imagine something like that would pique Galo’s curiosity to the point of asking to listen to his speech. He got the confirmation Galo Thymos would never stop to amaze him. He accepted, enthusiastic at the idea of sharing with Galo something so important to him. Being genuine about his own feelings was always a struggle for Lio, so he took it as a chance to bond with Galo and show him a bit of his world. Unfortunately that world was sad and dull, but as Lio spoke he didn’t see pity or shame in Galo’s eyes. His expression was lit up by interest, fascination and focus, and it destabilized Lio as much as it gave him confidence. He finished his speech and it led Galo to ask as many questions as Lio's brain could handle. He did his best to enlighten Galo with his answers and they spent the evening at the fire station polishing the speech together. Galo invited Lio to a burger place as a reward (for both of them) and when they reached home, he forced Lio to go to sleep early for his shift started earlier than Galo's the following day.

\- - -

As Lio opened his eyes before his morning alarm rang, he deactivated it to avoid waking Galo up. When they had different shifts, the one who started later had to drive the other to work, but this morning Lio decided to let Galo sleep longer. He knew Galo was stressed and tired because of him and Lio owed him a lot for the time he spent helping with the presentation the night before.  
Lio felt a shiver run down his spine the moment he got out of bed. The temperatures seemed lower than the past days so he dressed with three layers of clothes and long sleeves. It wasn’t enough to chase the uncomfortable feeling away, but he convinced himself he’d feel okay once he’d start to move and train at work. He got prepared quickly and glimpsed Galo’s sleeping face in the bedroom door frame. He whispered “See you later” and left in a hurry, concerned about being late.

Galo woke up three hours later to the irritating sound of his ringtone. He noticed Lio wasn’t there and took a glance at the time, wondering if he overslept. Aina’s name displayed on the screen until he picked up and he heard her heavy breathing before talking:  
“Galo, please listen carefully, and most importantly promise me to stay calm.”

It took Galo less than a second to understand what the call was about. “Did something happen to Lio? It’s about Lio, right?! Tell me what happened, Aina!!!”

Aina knew Galo too well and she hated that. She knew exactly how he was going to react, but hearing the distress in his voice still felt like a knife stab. 

“You really don’t list--... whatever. Lio overworked himself and collapsed in the middle of the training session. He had hypothermia and respiratory distress so Varys and the captain took him to the hospital.”

Galo hung up before Aina was finished and rushed with his bike to Promepolis Central Hospital.

\- - -

Lio woke up two days later. He felt disoriented, weak and nauseated. It took him several minutes to feel the air mask covering his face and then the drip on his arm. He tried to remove the drip but heard a sweet voice telling him not to.

“You’re finally awake, what a relief…” whispered Aina, almost in tears. She was sitting in a corner of the room, looking through old magazines until she noticed Lio had awakened. She approached the bed to ask how he was feeling and if he needed anything; he could barely talk, his throat too dry to let a sound out so he pointed the water bottle on the table. Aina helped him straighten his back and remove his mask to drink. As he changed position, he noted something hindering his movements next to his laps: Galo was sleeping at the bedside. He was sitting on the floor, his head buried in the sheets and his shoulders covered with a jacket too small to be his. This sight helped Lio regain some of his senses despite the fatigue weighing on his body. He felt something warm, sweaty and extremely inconvenient against his palm: it was Galo's hand, holding him firm and tight. The grip almost hurt, but Lio didn't mind. When the mist on his mind started to dissipate, he asked Aina in a croaky voice:  
"Why am I here? And… what day is it?"

"You collapsed at work, you were in a very bad shape so we carried you to the hospital. You've stayed unconscious for two days."

Lio searched hastily for any information in the room that would tell him the date and calm the fear that brutally possessed him. He spotted the date on the whiteboard of the room and started to fuss when he realized it was already too late.

“Aina, what happened during the City Council gathering?? Did the captain show--”  
“Lio! Lio, calm down,” she slightly panicked, trying to keep him in bed, “Galo did it for you.”

It took Lio a moment to process the news as Aina tried to explain further:  
“He lost it when he saw you lying unconscious in here, barely breathing. I've never seen him like that before." Aina glanced at Galo, wondering if he was going to wake up. "Everyone was so worried… Gueira and Meis came to see you every day and Galo didn't sleep at his place since you’ve arrived here. He didn't leave your side, except to go present your project to the City Council."

Lio suddenly understood why Galo looked so interested in the matter the other night. Did he try to anticipate this situation on his own since Lio was so stubborn, or did he simply feel implicated in Lio's work? Aina could read Lio's concerned expression.

“He may be an idiot but he always had the top marks of his class. Don’t worry, he studied hard before and aced it. Plus the captain was there to supervise!”

Lio couldn’t believe what happened while he was unconscious. Frustration and bitterness were speaking loud in his mind.

“I’m glad but… why did he do that? He has nothing to earn from it. It’s a Burnish matter, he barely knows anything about it.”

“You’re wrong, Lio. Galo has always been interested in the Burnish because he’s the kind of idiot who wants to help everyone. He saw his own parents die in an arson caused by Burnish, but he never held a grudge against them. He strived to become who he is now and he works hard everyday to help those who need him the most. He’s a righteous idiot who grew up looking up to the ex-governor and wanted to become like him.”

Lio froze. He didn't know about Galo's past. He realized he always avoided to talk about himself but he also never asked about Galo. Maybe he thought Galo was a random guy with an excessive sense of justice who happened to become a firefighter because he couldn’t keep a shirt on. He had never imagined Galo had such a tragic background. Lio resented non-Burnish because of the way they had treated his people, but Galo had never expressed something similar against Burnish. How could he be fine, living with the burden of such an injustice?

Lio sighed. “Well, this idiot became way better than Kray Foresight,” he whispered with a timid smile.

Aina giggled in tenderness. “You both really are something."

Lio didn’t get what she meant but didn't ask any further. Aina got up and left the room to let him and Galo have some privacy. She said she would call Gueira and Meis to tell them Lio had woken up and reassure them.  
Lio petted Galo's hair while gazing at every detail of his face. He spotted dark circles under his eyes, wax in his hair, ink on his fingers. Lio became aware of how amazing and dedicated Galo was and he felt almost ashamed he didn’t truly acknowledge it until this day.

“Thank you," Lio whispered next to his ear.

He gently squeezed Galo’s sweaty hand. Galo slowly opened his eyes and couldn’t hold back tears of relief at the sight of Lio smiling fondly at him. Galo snuggled against him and whispered between loud sobs:  
“Lio… Lio… Lio, I’m so glad you’re awake.”

Lio felt the warm located in the palm of his hand spread where Galo's body was pressing him.

“It’s okay Galo, I’m fine,” Lio replied while stroking the back of Galo’s head slowly and hugging him. “I'm only good at making you worry, I'm so sorry…” 

They remained silent in each other's arms for a few minutes before a doctor entered the room to check on Lio. Medical attention helped him recover for the time being, but even medical specialists didn't know if he would manage to stabilize and continue to live a normal life.  
Galo left the room with a bitter expression on his face as he feared the doctor's diagnosis now that Lio had woken up. The wait was unbearable. It felt like eternity to Galo as he stared at the door trying to anticipate when it would open. When the doctor came out, Galo stormed him with an army of questions but he replied that Lio wanted to talk directly to Galo. He panicked at the thought of what Lio was going to tell him. He went back in the room in spite of the fear suddenly possessing him. He saw Lio sitting on bed without the oxygen mask, patiently waiting for Galo. His face showed no emotion. Galo came closer and asked:  
“What did the doctor say?”

“Nothing that you don’t already know, right?”

Galo briefly looked away. “Yeah... I went to get your blood test results and brought it to the staff here. They reviewed it while running other tests and they said your state was very worrying, that they don’t know what can be done or if you’ll be able to get out any time soon…”

Letting these words out of his mouth made things real to Galo. He avoided Lio's eyes again but the pain and sorrow he was feeling were blatant. Lio was trying to put on a face; it wouldn't be good if both of them broke down at the same time. He waved at Galo to sit on the bedside and took a deep breath.

“Galo, listen…” he sighed, “I don’t think anything can be done...”

Galo's blood curdled but he kept quiet.

“... because it’s related to the disappearance of the Promare.”

Galo knew it deep inside, but he refused to accept such a cruel reality until now. How unfair was it for the boy who saved the humanity that he hated so much to just die right after becoming part of it again? Galo didn't save the Earth to see his own world crumble in front of his eyes once again.

Lio didn’t intend to talk to Galo about it, but it seemed unavoidable at this stage:  
“As you know, Burnish were human vessels able to use the power of the Promare. The flame inside us kept burning and it resulted to increasing our body temperature, making it higher than other humans. Now that their power is gone, our temperature decreased and got back to its original state.”

“But all the other ex-Burnish seem to be doing just fine! Why are you the only one who--” Galo suddenly understood. “No way…”

“Yeah… as my flames were more powerful than average, my body temperature was also higher than other Burnish. And now that the flames are gone…”

“... the shock is more intense for your body.”

Saying it out loud didn’t help Galo accept the situation. He was lost, he didn’t know what to do with that goddamn information. They never thought about such consequences when they decided to seal the distortion breach and send the Promare back to their dimension.

“I refuse to give up on you. If other Burnish managed to readapt just fine, there must be way for you too!”

Lio snorted. He expected this kind of reply; he knew Galo never gave up, even in the most desperate situations.

“I’m not sure... I didn’t mean to tell you this because I wanted to avoid worrying you even more, but considering the situation…”

“What. What’s the fucking situation, Lio?!”

Lio wished Galo could calm down, but he knew it was no use trying to ask him to. It was understandable in a way; imagining Galo in the same condition would have put Lio out of his mind too. Lio didn’t intend to hurt Galo even more but he believed he had the right to know after all. Galo was the one who took care of him all this time, so being honest was the least Lio could do.

“Well… you’ve probably never heard of this story because it’s like a Burnish legend, but it concerns the first leader of Mad Burnish. That man was the most powerful Burnish back then and everybody respected him. But it is said that one day his flames suddenly disappeared, as quick as they manifested. Nobody ever found the reason, but his body temperature kept dropping down until he died of hypothermia.”

The story filled Galo with dread. His eyes were staring into the void with Lio’s words resonating in his head.

“No… no, no, no,” he refused to process what he just heard and got up while muttering the same thing frantically. “There’s no way the same thing is happening to you! Are you even sure that’s exactly what happened to that guy? It’s certainly just a rumor some Burnish started! You said it yourself, it’s just a legend...”

“Galo,” Lio’s voice was soft and sad, implying that Galo needed to face the truth, like Lio did himself.

“I don’t believe that shit. The Promare are not part of this dimension anymore, there must be a way to--”

“Galo!” Lio raised his voice to bring him back to reason. “Come here.” He reached his arms to Galo and cupped his hands on Galo’s cheeks. “There’s something you can do for me right now. You can hold these hands and warm them up.”

Galo did as he was asked. He took Lio’s hands and pressed them against his palms without a word. His expression was heartbreaking, but Lio found a certain satisfaction in seeing Galo feel that way for him. He smiled and told Galo:  
“It seems you were right about being able to warm me ‘to the core’, as you said.”

Galo didn’t get it at first, he gazed confused at Lio. “What do you mean?”

“You don’t remember bragging about your burning soul warming me up like, three months ago?”

“Wait… really?? You mean it actually works??” 

Galo squeezed Lio’s hands out of surprise and excitement and Lio looked tenderly at Galo. His reactions were always so genuine they reminded Lio of a puppy. He wanted to be able to give Galo more hope, but he didn’t know how.

“Yeah, it seems that every time we… have physical contact, my body reacts to your warmth... but unfortunately it never lasts long.”

“Then there must be a way to make it last!!!” 

Galo’s face was so close Lio couldn’t help but turn his head to clumsily hide his blush. He shushed Galo as he was being too loud. Galo calmed down and stepped back, still holding Lio’s fingers firmly.

“What I mean is, please accept to let Heris examine you. I know you can’t forgive her what she's done, but I don’t want you to refuse to get help because of that. What if she’s the key to solve all this??”

Galo grabbed the back of Lio’s hands and placed Lio’s palms on his cheeks, the same way Lio did a few minutes ago. Lio felt his hands, his arms but also his whole chest heating up. His heartbeat started to be so fast and loud in his ears he wondered if Galo could hear it too. 

“O-Okay, I’ll go... If we find a way to meet her, that is.”

Lio learned at this exact moment he didn’t have the courage to turn Galo down forever. His heart simply didn’t let him. Galo Thymos would always have the final say, and Lio realized he was probably fine with it.

“Don’t worry, I’ll talk to Aina and find a way. I promise you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you've read this far... well, THANK YOU 😭😭 Writing in English is a challenge as it's not my first language, but I hope you still enjoy it. I know where all this storyline is going but I have no idea if y'all actually enjoy it ;w; I really hope it's not too slow or boring...  
Comments are always welcome, it helps me stay motivated!!! 💪
> 
> If everything goes as planned, Kray should finally appear in the next chapter. See ya!


	4. “You are the engine and the power”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \- Final chapter -
> 
> "Galo realized how scared Lio was. He never imagined the ex-leader of Mad Burnish could look so frail and vulnerable. The fear he saw in the eyes of someone who boldly faced death several times but who was still afraid to let go of the crumb of happiness he was finally handed made Galo’s resolve only grow stronger.
> 
> “Say you love me,” Galo sighed in Lio’s ear."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I could never thank @CMeister enough for their help on editing this last chapter. Coffee, you literally saved my life *crying emoji*
> 
> I hope y'all enjoy the conclusion of this little story! <3

  
[](https://postimg.cc/CZb7t5VM)

After hearing about Lio’s hospitalization, Meis and Gueira rushed to visit him. Lio underwent endless questioning, and he was concerned about appeasing their worries despite his fatigue.  
Galo went home knowing Lio was in good hands and spent the night thinking about what he was just told. All Galo wanted was for Lio to start a new life and be happy with him, but Lio was still imprisoned by those flames. How could Galo set Lio free from them and offer him the happiness he deserved?

When Galo went to work the next morning, he asked Aina about her sister.

“You want permission to visit Heris?” she repeated to be sure she heard correctly.

“You told me you paid bail to get her out until her trial, right?”

“Yeah, she’s under house arrest. But it should be doable… what do you need from her exactly?” she asked, puzzled. After staring at Galo, who was hesitating to speak up, she figured it out. “It has to do with Lio, hasn’t it?”

Galo laughed as he used to when he was embarrassed. He tried to avoid mentioning how they spent their time together holding hands and cuddling to literally keep Lio alive.

“I’ve been wondering if she could help Lio, or if she had even any hints… maybe she knows something about his condition, since she worked on-,” he paused briefly, “y’know…”

“Yeah, got it,” Aina replied quickly. What her sister did was still a sensitive matter to her so she tried to avoid the subject whenever she could. “I’ll see what I can do.”

“You’re the best, Aina!!” Galo thanked her with his earnest smile, reminding her of a (big and loud) puppy.

He found the motivation to work harder than usual to leave early and go visit Lio at the hospital. Galo spent all the free time he had with Lio, holding his hand, and it helped Lio feel better at least during the time they were together.

“I could stay like this forever…” he admitted.

Galo was surprised to hear Lio share something so intimate and honest. It was the first time he opened up about how he felt, showing how soft he had gotten around Galo. And Galo couldn’t help but consider those moments, when it was only the two of them, as bliss too. 

“That’s no good!!!” Galo shouted like a threat to himself, startling Lio. “We need to find a cure so you can recover and come back home! I want you to be able to enjoy your new life at the fullest. I swear I will get you out of here no matter what,” he said more calmly, with a serious look. He tightened his grip to prove his determination.

Lio snorted and put his free hand over Galo’s, stroking his skin softly with his thumb. “You really are an idiot.”

Galo nodded silently, thinking about how those shared moments with Lio gave him something to hold onto when he felt lost and uncertain about what his life without Kray would be. The ex-governor was still on the back of his mind, no matter how hard Galo fought to leave him behind.

“Lio… there’s something I wanted to tell you.”

Lio stared concerned, at Galo’s face. “What is it?” he asked.

“I was asked to take part in Kray's trial as a witness. I wanted to tell you first since we talked about it a while ago, and… I’m going. I’m gonna face Kray.”

Lio could see the resolve burning inside Galo’s eyes, the eyes of a man who never quit and always fought for what was right. Yet, Lio asked:  
“What made you make up your mind? You seemed pretty lost last time we talked about it.”

“You did, Lio.”

Galo’s earnest reply took Lio by surprise.

“Doing your presentation made me realize how far you still are from the life I want you to be able to enjoy. So I need to do it. For all the Burnish who lost their lives because of Kray’s madness, for all the ex-Burnish trying to readapt to a society built upon their suffering, for you, Lio, and for myself too. I want to put an end to this so we can start over again, for good.”

Lio was speechless. Galo had noticed how much Lio had changed since they first met, but the same went for Lio, who saw the man Galo was becoming.

“Thank you, Galo,” Lio whispered in an effort to wrap his arms around Galo’s waist.

Galo couldn’t see Lio’s face buried in his shirt, but he understood how Lio was feeling at the moment. He stayed silent for a moment, just caressing Lio’s hair until a nurse entered the room for the daily checkup.

\- - - 

After telling Lio about his decision to go to Kray’s trial, Galo became obsessed with the thought. Not that he still hesitated or wanted to step back, but he started to realize he had many things he wanted to tell Kray. The crazy man who tried to get rid of him appeared to be the one who raised him and who Galo grew up looking up to. But Kray never called Galo his son, and Galo never called Kray his father either. Galo was an orphan whose life took a turn for the better thanks to Kray, and despite the latest event he remained thankful for this. Kray had spent years trying to make him disappear, but Galo knew his experiences only had made him stronger and better. Better than Kray Foresight.  
Galo decided to face Kray personally one last time, man to man, once and for all. It took him less time to obtain an authorization to visit Kray in prison than it was taking Aina for her sister, but Galo was patient since Lio’s state stabilized once again. It helped Galo head to prison more serene, fully focused on the subjects he wanted to discuss.

After passing security and taking a seat in the booth, Galo found himself confronted by a middle aged man he barely recognized: long hair tied in a messy bun, an untidy beard, dark circles almost turning purple under his eyes, an emaciated stature that looked like it could collapse at any moment. He looked nothing like the Kray that Galo had known for all these years, and he suddenly became unsure of what he came to say. Galo was an idiot, an empathetic idiot.

“Why are you here?” Kray grumbled.

The sound of his voice pulled Galo out of his daydream. He remained silent for a whole minute before remembering whose sake he was doing this for.

“I came to question you about the Promare. You used to work with Dr. Prometh and did research about the Burnish, right? And more importantly you’re an ex-Burnish too, so... I wondered if you have the same disease as Lio. I guessed it should be the case since you had powerful flames too.”

Kray didn’t answer. He stared at Galo, unconcerned by his speech. So Galo raised his voice:  
“I came to ask if you know a way to save Lio!”

“You thinking I should help you or that Mad Burnish brat is beyond me.”

Galo had to contain himself to not explode. It would lead to nothing, it wouldn’t help him nor Lio. He cooled down before resuming his speech.

“I’ve always admired you, you were my hero. I grew up hoping that someday I could become like you, someone who everybody respected and looked up to. But now, after witnessing the atrocities you’ve committed and knowing that you wanted me dead for all these years… it disgusts me. You opened a wound in my heart and I don’t know how to close it up. Maybe it will never heal, who knows, but I don’t care anymore, because I found someone who’s really worth being looked up to and I would give my life to save him. So if you want to do one last good thing in your life… it’s now.”

Galo was out of breath, Kray could read distress in those blue eyes he despised so much. He was starting to boil inside, listening to that blabbering.

“You make me sound like a mere murderer but all I did was secure the future of humanity. I dedicated my life to the Parnassus project and made sacrifices that needed to be made in order to succeed. Every life we took was for a greater purpose, but you and that damn kid ruined everything. All those Burnish died in vain because of you two!!”

“You were going to let the Earth and everything on it die to save yourself and a bunch of privileged civilians! You’re crazy…” 

“You always speak as if you know everything, you insolent brat… I studied every possibility, I would have stayed on Earth to die with you all if it meant the success of the project! But it needed someone to lead the way to the future. I could have been a hero, the savior of humankind, dead or alive, but you ruined it all!! Now I’ll just die in jail like a dog because of your childish sense of justice.”

Kray paused for a few seconds before confessing.

“Yes, I’m dying too and there is nothing that can be done to prevent it. Promare are a curse that will haunt us until the very end. Are you satisfied with what you’ve accomplished now, Galo?!”

Kray didn’t bring the answers he wanted to hear. Galo came here to alleviate the burden weighing on his heart and to seek an answer to free Lio, but nothing was going as he expected. He refused to believe any of Kray’s words.

“But wait, isn’t there a way to save you both? There must be a way!!” 

Galo was panicking, refusing to face doom, looking for a desperate way to change an unbearable reality. He rewrote Lio’s fate when he refused to give up on him, he rewrote the fate of humanity when he refused migration as the only solution, he rewrote the fate of the planet after all, so he was convinced he could do it once more. But Kray was tired of listening to his nonsense. 

“I don’t need your stupid pity. I have nothing left to live for, so I’d rather put an end to this miserable existence you inflicted upon me.”

The visiting time came to an end and a prison guard came to accompany Galo to the exit. He got up from his chair and looked at Kray straight in the eyes.

“I’m not gonna let you die so easily, you’ll pay for what you’ve done. As soon as I find a way to get rid of that curse or whatever it is, I’ll inform the medical staff here.”

Kray snorted loudly, almost laughing at the irony of the situation. “You won’t let me live, and now you’re not willing to let me die either! You really are an annoying moron.”

“Yup, I’m an idiot. See ya at the trial.”

Galo thought that after opening up to the person who hurt him, he would be ready to move on, but it wasn’t the case. The sight of Kray’s weak silhouette leaving the booth escorted by two guards was too painful. Galo felt an indescribable emptiness filling his chest as Kray walked away, and it only made his guilt grow stronger. He wanted to get rid of all these feelings, expel them for good.  
He rushed home on his bike, as fast as he could, to run away from them, but when he was back all he could think of was how much he missed Lio’s presence within these walls. He spent the night harassing Aina by text about the visit authorization that wasn’t issued yet and went to bed without eating a proper meal.

\- - -

Galo made Lio the promise to go visit him every day until he got out of the hospital, but he broke his promise on the day he went to see Kray in prison. He decided to make up for it and took a full day off to spend with Lio.

“You know you didn’t have to do that, right?” Lio said cynically, always amazed by Galo’s extreme decisions.

“A real man always keeps his word!!”

“Technically you already failed at keeping it, but… uh, whatever.” Lio was too tired to argue about trivial stuff, especially when the outcome made him genuinely happy. 

He noticed a bandage wrapped around Galo’s right hand and asked if he got hurt at work. Galo replied with a loud laugh as if it was nothing.

“Yeah, haha, something like that.”

They were not living together anymore, but Lio was still a master at reading Galo’s expressions. He knew Galo wasn’t telling the truth and he was determined to make him spit it out. He insisted to the point of having to emotionally blackmail Galo, and it worked.

“Aaah Lio, why are you like that?? Fine, fine. I… might have tried to hold a flame in my hand like when I beat Kray,” he replied, his voice becoming smaller and smaller.

“You what???”

“C’mon, don’t make me repeat that!” Galo yelled, embarrassed.

“How stupid and reckless can you be for a firefighter?? For crying out loud…” Lio wondered how an idiot like Galo managed to stay alive for this long. He didn’t know what to do with him anymore. “Burnish flames were different from regular fire, you didn’t know that?”

“Of course I knew, who do you think I am… but I was starting to feel so hopeless I was willing to try anything,” Galo pouted.

Lio knew all too well what motivated Galo’s action, he also tried a couple tricks himself when Galo wasn’t home. He couldn’t blame him, but he deemed it necessary for the both of them to eventually face the truth.

“Galo, I appreciate everything you’ve done for me, like welcoming me to your apartment, watching over me when I slept, warming me up when I was freezing… but I don’t want you to get hurt because of me. You don’t have to do all that, you have nothing to earn from it. I know you’re helping me because you are nice and feel the need to save people from their misery. I do appreciate your kindness, but...”

Galo snapped.

“I’m not doing it because I feel compelled to. I’m not doing it because I’m ‘nice’. I’m doing all this because I want to! I’m doing all this because I want you to be happy!! Because seeing you happy makes me happy too!!! And I don’t want this feeling to fade into nothing without trying every single possibility to keep you alive.”

It almost sounded like a confession in Lio’s mind, but he couldn’t accept Galo’s feelings. Lio knew that accepting to hold on to Galo’s determination and to the beacon of hope he offered him would only mean suffering for the both of them. He didn’t want to be touched by Heris Ardebit’s hands, he didn’t want to spend the rest of his days depending on others to stay alive, but he didn’t want to make Galo sadder, and he didn’t know what to say anymore.

“But… they won’t come back. You said it yourself, we closed the breach, there is nothing left.”

“I don’t care!!! It doesn’t mean there isn’t another way!! I won’t give up on you, I won’t let you die!!!” At this point, Galo was just vomiting all the rage and the sorrow he had accumulated during the past days.

“Why are you like that… Why don’t you know when to quit…” Lio whispered in despair.

“Because I love you, goddammit!!! I fucking love you, Lio!! Wasn’t it obvious enough to you??”

Galo’s words seemed unreal. Lio wondered if he wasn’t hallucinating, hearing things he wanted to hear instead of what he was truly being told. He remained mute, debilitated in front of Galo who just poured his heart out. Galo felt hurt by Lio’s lack of responsiveness and got up with the intention to leave, until he felt a weight on his clothes pulling him down. Lio obliviously grabbed Galo’s shirt before he was out of reach. Galo couldn’t see Lio’s face through the hair strands purposely hiding his features, but he heard Lio mumble.

“Stay with me.”

Galo immediately sat back and enveloped Lio with all his width. He took him against his heart with such tenderness and care, like he was holding a delicate snowflake. But if Lio were a snowflake, the intensity of Galo’s affection would have melted him down. Fortunately, Lio wasn’t a snowflake, and Galo’s burning soul was a remedy to Lio’s pain. They held their breath as if breathing again would put an end to the moment. Galo started to hear a muffled cry that transformed into a spell Lio repeated to himself.

“I don’t wanna die… I wanna be with you.”

Galo realized how scared Lio was. He never imagined the ex-leader of Mad Burnish could look so frail and vulnerable. The fear he saw in the eyes of someone who boldly faced death several times but who was still afraid to let go of the crumb of happiness he was finally handed made Galo’s resolve only grow stronger.

“Say you love me,” Galo sighed in Lio’s ear.

“I do. I love you. So please, stay...”

Galo put his hands around Lio’s face, laying his thumbs on his cheeks and stroking them to wash the sadness away. There were no tears, but Galo could see the emotions lying deep inside Lio. He approached his face and slowly touched Lio’s lips with his own. He wasn’t sure about the technique; he’d done CPR several times in his life, including on Lio, but he had no idea how to convey his feelings through the gesture. He felt a quick response, though. Lio was intensifying their exchange, joining their lips closer together while frantically running his hands through Galo’s hair and making it a mess. They sensed a connection, similar to the union of their wills when they formed Galo de Lion. Galo noticed a heat source enfolding his stomach, chest, throat, until it reached his mouth, sharing it with Lio in spite of himself. He could tell Lio was feeling it too, the wave gradually warming every inch of his weak body until it reached a steady temperature. They instinctively let the odd ritual end and when they parted, they opened their eyes and looked at each other in awe.

“What the heck just happened?”

\- - -

A few minutes after that odd experience, Galo received a call from Aina. He thought the timing was too on point, but it was real; she had finally obtained that bloody authorization. Galo and Lio would be able to meet Heris at last. Galo couldn’t hide his eagerness as he was convinced she was the key to pierce the secrets of Lio’s curse. He was getting all fired up until he noticed Lio wasn’t sharing his enthusiasm. 

“Galo... I’m not going.”

Galo thought he had succeeded to make Lio change his mind the other day, but it seemed he was wrong and it bugged him.

“Why are you still so reluctant after what just happened?? Where’s the Lio who just said to me that he wanted to live? You felt that weird thing too, right? It must have some meaning, and Heris is the only person who can help us right now. So Lio, please.”

Lio did feel bad for refusing Galo’s agreement right after literally begging in his arms, but what Galo was asking was still too much for him. Witnessing Galo’s inability to understand his motive hurt Lio more than he expected.

“Do you have any idea of how I feel when it comes to people involved in the murder of thousands of Burnish? You know the only reason Kray Foresight is still alive is because you told me not to kill him. That woman may be Aina’s sister, but it doesn’t mean I forgive her.”

“I know. And you don’t have to.” Despite his attempt of benevolence, Galo realized how insensitive he was being while reading the anger and pain in those lavender eyes. “I’ll never be able to truly understand your grief, and I’m sorry for insisting so much. I just… you know my reasons.” Galo’s face reddened at the reminiscence of his confession. “You take your time to think about it and make a decision by yourself. I’ll respect it no matter what it is.”

Galo Thymos was always too straightforward, that’s what Lio thought at that moment.

He accepted Galo’s deal; the visit was on the following day so he had less than 24 hours to make up his mind. Galo stayed until a nurse came in for the checkup, and as Lio’s health seemed better than usual (was it the power of love??), he negotiated to take him ‘for a walk’ the day after if he was still feeling good. Galo was going in any case, hence they agreed on Lio calling to inform him about his decision. Depending on his answer, Galo would come pick him up after his shift.

\- - - 

The next day, Lio called while Galo was packing up to leave work. He made it quick by telling Galo he could come pick him up. Galo had to contain himself, trying not to express how relieved he was with Lio’s resolution and only told him he would be at the hospital in 10 minutes.

“Just remember I’m doing this for you.” Lio hung up the phone before Galo had a chance to reply. He was fine with that since he was doing it for Lio too. 

He arrived late and met Lio, who was waiting with a nurse, in the lobby. The nurse entrusted Lio to Galo and they drove to the Ardebit’s house, 20 minutes from the center, in the suburbs of Promepolis. Galo knew the route, he had gone a couple times already. The sisters used to live there together after their parents had left to work overseas, until Heris had gotten her job at the Foresight Foundation. She became so busy she outright stopped going back home, leaving Aina in a house too big for her alone.

When they arrived, Galo checked on Lio. Lio didn’t feel like dissimulating his anxiety, so he admitted he had a knot in his stomach since the morning because he wasn’t confident about the answer he wanted to give Galo. He was confused and torn, but he still made the decision, convincing himself that this hint would lead them to something. He didn’t want to ruin their chances nor did he want to disappoint Galo. Galo understood Lio’s choice and took his hand to appease his turmoil and signify he wasn’t alone. They were doing this together and Galo was there for him if anything went wrong.

Galo unconsciously squeezed Lio’s hand while ringing the bell. He was anxious too, dreading to go back to square one if Heris didn’t bring any answers. They waited for quite a long time before the door opened. The woman standing in front of them looked nothing like what Lio remembered: she seemed exhausted and neglected, hair tousled, and in worn out crumpled clothes. Lio guessed that’s what waiting to be sentenced did to a person. She politely greeted them and invited them inside. She offered them a seat on the sofa in the huge living room with some tea and coffee, but Galo could feel an air of discomfort enveloping the place already. Lio was glaring at Heris and she wasn’t trying to avoid his eyes.

“Why did you do it?” Lio asked without showing any restraint.

The question came out of the blue but Heris knew perfectly what it was about. She hesitated on how to formulate her answer.  
“It was for Aina’s sake, but you already know that.”

It wasn’t the answer Lio wanted to hear. He knew her younger sister was her motivation for everything, but he couldn’t understand how someone could reach a point in life, where they wouldn’t consider some people as human anymore and decided to use them for experiments. He was boiling inside, expecting an answer he would never have.

“I know that there is no excuse for what I’ve done and that apologizing to you or even going to jail won’t ever make up for that. But I’d like to at least use my expertise to help my sister’s friends while I still can.”

“Lio, we should--” Galo tried to intervene, fearing a quarrel.

“Fine then, let’s see what you can do.”

Neither Galo nor Heris expected Lio’s mood to flip that fast. Galo was still worried; was Lio really okay with this setting and with Heris’s state of mind? He decided to stick to his initial idea nonetheless and do what he was here for.

“So,” Galo cleared his throat, “I don’t know what Aina told you exactly, but we’ve come to see you hoping that you can help us find a cure to Lio’s condition.”

“If there is any, that is,” Lio added sarcastically, and Galo jabbed him for that.

“Aina told me a few things, but I need to know more in order to help.”

As during Lio’s first medical consultation, Galo spoke in Lio’s stead. He took the lead, considering that it would be the safest way to discuss with Heris. Galo told Lio’s history once more, sharing the details of his condition under Lio’s surveillance. He had to go through the explanation of Lio’s wavering state and how he proceeded to help Lio through his seizures.

Heris could hear the embarrassment in Galo’s voice, intimidated by having to voice their rituals. He also mentioned the experience from the previous day, but he skipped the trivia. Heris came to the same conclusion as them: Galo was being a heat source for Lio whenever his body was failing him.

“Alright, Galo, come with me,” Heris requested.

Galo was surprised to be called instead of Lio.

“You said Lio got examined by a doctor already, right? Then there is no use to do it again, the answer must be somewhere else. We should focus on what’s clearly keeping him alive right now, which is you.”

Heris’s words made Galo’s heart skip a beat. He never seriously thought of himself as the reason Lio was still alive, and the idea had him blushing with embarrassment. Heris took him to another room and invited Lio to follow them. They entered a vast room with devices and pieces of equipment spread all over the place.

“Sorry for the mess, I didn’t come back here since… well, a while, so it’s kind of dusty. But I have everything I need to examine you in here,” Heris said, discreetly glancing at Lio to see his reactions. He was quietly observing whatever was happening, ready to take action if he considered anything went too far. He took a seat in a corner of the room while Heris ran all kinds of tests on Galo, from a temperature check to an x-ray, and even blood pressure measurement. When she was done analyzing the results, she announced her conclusion.

“You will certainly have a hard time believing me but… it seems that you still have an ounce of Promare dwelling in you, Galo.”

They couldn’t believe what they just heard; it sounded surreal. It was something Lio had refused to acknowledge until this day, too afraid to hold on to some crazy delusion. And it was a possibility Galo had never considered, too focused on Lio to search for a solution within himself. Heris continued with her findings.

“So whenever Lio feels warm while being in contact with you, it is probably due to the Promare’s desire to connect with its original owner and warm him up.”

“What?! For real?? But… how is that even possible? And if I still have a fricking fire alien inside me, how come I didn’t feel anything until yesterday???” Galo yelled, his loud voice resonating against the walls of the lab.

“Galo, can you stop screaming for once,” Lio grumbled before casually addressing Heris. “If what you’re saying is true, then getting my flame back should heal me for good, right?"

“In theory, that is. Retrieving the Promare is supposedly the only way to fix your body, but there’s no actual record about this kind of process being successful. Moreover, even if you succeeded, we have no idea what the effects on Galo’s body could be.” 

Lio froze; he didn’t consider this eventuality. If it really was his flame that was burning inside Galo, the chances that Galo would end up with hypothermia too after losing it were high.

“Burnish-related science was not developed enough to find out about these aspects of the Promare. This is all the knowledge I can bring to you to this day,” Heris apologized.

“It’s fine,” Galo replied. “Now that we have the confirmation that there’s still hope, there’s no doubt we’ll figure something out, right Lio?”

Lio didn’t pay attention to Galo’s speech. Despite acknowledging he could fight his destiny, he was now worried about Galo’s. There was no point getting the chance to finally live a normal life if it meant sacrificing another one. If it meant sacrificing Galo’s life.

Galo snapped Lio out of his spiral of thoughts by asking if he was alright, although it was obvious he wasn’t. Lio replied that he was and asked hastily to leave the place. They said goodbye, and while Lio was getting ready to sit at the back on the bike, Galo seized the opportunity to confide in Heris.

“I don’t forgive you either, but I’m glad to see you’re not walking the same path as Kray.”

They left and Heris went back inside. She looked at the clock on the wall and realized that she had a couple hours before Aina came home. Galo’s words were resonating deep in her mind, like both a curse and a blessing. Although she was alone in the huge house, she tried to hold up against the sobs she felt arising, but she couldn’t stop the tears filling her eyes from falling.

\- - -

The sun had already set when they reached home, but they still had some time before having to drive Lio back. Lio’s health seemed just fine, but it was safer for him to spend the night at the hospital. Galo wanted to avoid discussing the topic right away and so suggested they ordered some junk food to eat in front of TV, but he could see Lio wasn’t in the mood to eat anything.

“So, uh, I have an alien that didn’t wanna go home in my belly, huh?” he bantered, trying to break the ice.

Lio figured Galo’s intention, and he giggled at the weird comment. He attempted a joke too. “Yeah, it probably liked you so much it decided to stay. Relatable.”

“Lio,” Galo didn’t want to beat around the bush anymore, “you know we’ll have to talk about it sooner or later. Now that we figured out what’s going on with you, let’s seek a solution once and for all.”

“I don’t wanna look for a way to get my flame back if it means losing you.”

Galo expected this reaction. He knew Lio was brooding again, so he wanted to reassure him.

“Don’t worry, I don’t plan to die! I mean, I will eventually die, but not now! I’m too hot on the inside and the outside to end up with hypothermia or whatever it is! My burning soul will definitely protect me,” he replied, smiling.

The way Galo had an answer for everything was tiresome but also so charming and enticing. It was no wonder Lio was head over heels for him, even though he didn’t want to admit it. He asked what Galo’s amazing ideas were to run a successful operation.

“Maybe that Burnish CPR thing I learned from you could work?”

“Nice try, but the technique consists in reigniting a dying fire inside another Burnish. I’m not Burnish anymore, and you can’t control the flame anyway, so it won’t work this time.”

Galo admitted he had no control over it, it was so small and discreet he couldn’t even feel it.

“Then why don’t we try the same thing we did yesterday?”

“You mean that we actually kiss?” Lio asked with a judgemental voice, clearly doubting the effectiveness of the suggestion.

“And what’s the problem with that?” Galo replied, blushing like a teenager at the word. “I think that what I felt was the Promare passing through my body and trying to reach you. You felt it too, right? So it’s worth another shot, don’t you think?”

“I hate to admit it, but I guess you’re right. The Promare’s desire to reunite with me certainly caused that odd reaction.”

“The little guy in here probably wanted to meet you again really bad,” Galo laughed while patting his belly.

They had a plan now, but they didn’t know how to execute it. They were simply glaring at each other without knowing how to initiate the next step. They were aware that their romantic feelings were mutual, but facing them, and even more, facing each other with those thoughts in mind was something else. Their first exchange was unique, powerful, and the more Galo thought about it, the more fired up he became. He was running out of patience, irritated by his own self consciousness; he moved towards Lio, his arms nervously reaching for him.

“Wait, Galo. I feel the need to tell you this first, otherwise it’ll feel wrong to me,” Lio interrupted, raising his hand to keep Galo from touching him yet. “When we saved the Earth, we also put an end to the Burnish persecution by sending the Promare back to their universe. But the moment we closed that breach, I feared I was gonna end up alone again. I felt like I would have no more purpose in life after the voice that used to guide me faded and left a void in me. Honestly, I don’t know what I would have become if you hadn’t been there for me, if you hadn’t offered me a new life. So even if it had to end today, know that I am grateful that I met you, Galo Thymos.”

Galo witnessed the brightest and most sincere smile he had ever seen on Lio’s face. It was dazzling and gorgeous, making Galo totally dizzy and drunk with love. He wanted to kiss him, he wanted to kiss him so bad. But Lio was still holding him back. Galo composed himself to give a reply up to Lio’s confession.

“I understand your fear ‘coz I felt the same when Kray betrayed me. But I was rescued by someone truly amazing who inspires me everyday… I’m the one who’s lucky to have you in my life, Lio, and I won’t let that end today or any time. I truly love you, from the bottom of my firefighter’s burning soul.”

Lio chuckled at those words. “I love you too, from the bottom of my frozen heart longing to be lit up.”

He indicated to Galo to come closer and Galo obeyed without having to be told twice. He grabbed Lio by the waist and pulled him against him. Their noses were almost touching and Lio could feel Galo’s heated breathing against his lips. Their lips brushed against each other endlessly as a teasing neither of them wanted to give in to. Lio couldn’t tell if it was real or just fantasy, but he felt sparks in every part of him in contact with Galo. The sensation was slowly melting him from the inside.

“Kiss me already,” he ordered.

Galo followed the command. He entangled Lio’s hair around his fingers and pulled him for a kiss. The tingle of Galo’s hands against his skin, both gentle and firm, the taste of his lips against his tongue, both sweet and bitter, made Lio lose control. He wanted more and so he deepened the exchange, making them feel something familiar. Galo was being set ablaze, feeling a torch rise from his gut to share with Lio. Lio sensed it entering his mouth down to his throat, setting fire to every inch of his body. It reminded him of an impression he was used to but had almost forgotten. He didn’t know if it was the fervor of rediscovering his flame or the arousal of being touched by Galo, but his knees were gradually giving in. 

Lio couldn’t describe the emotions running through him, until he realized they weren’t his own. It was Galo’s emotions which were enveloping him, along with the sparks of the Promare getting its bearings again. He was feeling Galo’s warmth, Galo’s will to save him mixed with the soothing crackling of the fire. Lio realized they were syncing, he was feeling his own emotions flowing out of him. It was a trade of the most intimate pieces of themselves. The sensation was strange, but also addictive as they wanted to explore the other’s inner secrets while trying to hide their own. It was so intense they had trouble staying still, holding on to the other, to feel their skin and not completely lose their minds.

The rite ended and they contemplated each other quietly. Galo’s pupils were mesmerizing, like a torch flickering in the sea, and Lio’s irises were dazzling, like gemstones reflecting the sun. Time had stopped as they studied the slightest details in each other’s features. They couldn’t look away and they didn’t because nothing else mattered more in the world than that moment. Lio caressed Galo’s cheek, hesitating on his choice of words to break the silence.

“Even becoming Burnish was a less weird experience than that,” he phrased teasingly.

“What does that mean?! Couldn’t you come up with something nicer?” Galo groaned, making that endearing puppy face of his.

“Hmm, I don’t know, I thought it was a compliment for you.”

“Anyway, how are you feeling? It did work, right?” Galo asked before grabbing Lio’s hand to make sure what just happened was real. 

He proceeded with Lio’s temperature check on every bit of bare skin he could find while Lio tried to free himself from his grip. 

“Yes, yes, it worked! Don’t you feel it too?”

Galo stared at Lio puzzled, wondering what he was supposed to be feeling at this exact moment.

“When I shared my flame to protect you from Kray’s attack, it created some sort of bond between us. That’s why the fire of life, what you call ‘Burnish CPR’, worked on me even though I was clearly dying. That connection deepened when we formed Galo de Lion, and despite sending the Promare back to their dimension, the part of my flame that was in you didn’t leave. Losing my powers impacted my body but the Promare deemed you worthy and granted you the power to help me through my new life without it. It made you my life source so our bond remained even after everything was over. That’s what ‘the little guy in here’ said,” Lio explained flustered.

Galo had trouble processing the amount of information. He was overwhelmed by the occurrences of the past days; it was too much for his brain.

“Wait, wait, wait a moment! You’re telling me that thing just talked to you?! If a part of it is still in me, why can’t I hear it too?!”

“Well, guess there are some perks of being an ex-Burnish? Like understanding alien language,” Lio laughed. “But now that the essence of the Promare returned to me, you should feel it burning harder in you as well. That’s the proof of our bond.”

Galo tried to focus to verify if he could feel anything, placing his hand over his stomach. He did indeed perceive a somehow familiar heat warming him up. He couldn’t explain why, but it was a calming sensation, as if he was constantly feeling Lio against his skin and inside him.

“Yeah, you’re right! Lio, I can feel it too!” he exclaimed like a child.

He felt the irrepressible need to hug Lio and Lio responded to the gesture. “So this is all over? You’re safe now?” Galo needed confirmation that his nightmare was gone and that from now on he could picture his future with Lio without fear.

“Yes, I’m safe and sound, and more importantly I’m with you. So everything’s fine.” Lio appeased him while they still cuddled. He squeezed Galo tighter against him to prove to himself it was actually all over.

\- - -

Galo drove Lio back to the hospital after receiving several missed calls and voicemail messages from the worried medical staff. They also needed to pay the bill for Lio to check out so they headed there to solve the situation. They tried to explain everything to the staff but nobody believed them. It was to be expected, so Lio requested the staff examine him to show that they were telling the truth. The nurses in charge of Lio took him to run tests all night.

Galo went home reluctantly under Lio’s recommendation and called Aina to vent over the mess. This entire day had been a lot to take and he needed a listening ear. Aina had a hard time processing Galo’s story but she was happy to hear that her sister managed to help them and that they found a cure to Lio’s illness (even though Galo obviously didn’t mention the details of the ‘miraculous’ recovery). It was already late but Aina stayed on the phone with Galo until he fell asleep because he didn’t want to be alone while he waited for Lio. 

He received a call in the morning from Lio telling him that things were settled and that he could come pick him up. At the hospital, Galo signed the paperwork and Lio was finally free.

Lio was exhausted from the night he spent, but he was soothed after reuniting with Galo. Officially, he was still on sick leave, but Galo insisted to take him to the fire station to surprise everyone once he got some rest. 

They headed to the station after Lio took a nap, and Lio was surprised to find the place empty. Galo disappeared before Lio could ask what was going on so he looked for his coworkers everywhere without success, until he entered the break room.

“Surpriiise!!!”

All the members of Brigade 3 had been silently waiting, all gathered to welcome Lio back and throw him a party.

“I thought I was the one supposed to surprise y’all,” Lio muttered, trying to hide how touched he was by the gesture.

Galo pleaded guilty. “Yeah, I may have leaked the information… but hey, this party is for you, so enjoy, ‘kay?”

Aina ran towards Lio and jumped into his arms, crying in relief that he did get back on his feet, just like Galo told her on the phone. Everyone wanted to have a moment with him, Varys and Remi almost fighting to decide who would have a chat first. Ignis approached Lio and Galo to announce that he heard back from the city council regarding the ex-Burnish rehabilitation project. 

“It’s still confidential, but the members are considering investing in public aid to build accommodations and launch specialized courses to promote the professional integration of ex-Burnish. So congrats, you did a great job.”

“For real, Captain?? Isn’t that amazing?! You did it, Lio!” Galo shouted, excited by the news.

Lio was calmer, barely smiling, but Galo read inner satisfaction through his features. “Thank you, Galo. None of this would be happening without you.”

Galo got flustered and mechanically refuted Lio’s thanks. “You’re the one who worked hard on this project, I did nothing special!”

Lio started to lecture him on how wrong he was for saying that, but Lucia interrupted their old couple quarrel because she had ‘saved the best for last’: she presented Lio his brand new rescue gear. She spent the night putting the finishing touches to have it ready for Lio’s return. Lio was speechless, admiring the fine details of the replica which was incredibly faithful to his original Burnish armor. 

“Thank you, Lucia. This is truly amazing. I promise I’ll take good care of it and not carelessly run into action, unlike a certain matoi idiot.”

Meis and Gueira joined the party after their shift was over. Gueira was so relieved to see Lio in good shape again that he couldn’t hold back gross sobs while embracing him. Meis was more quiet but he shared how happy he was as well. The three of them made up for lost time until the others invited them to drink all together. They celebrated until nightfall with lots of alcohol and loud music playlists compiled by Varys. 

After the party, everyone started to clean the mess while Aina sent Lio and Galo home as Lio looked drained. When they arrived at the apartment, Lio had the realization that he was finally back and for good this time. The thought of sharing the bed with Galo again lit that little fire inside him. The familiar warmth that was part of him again made him feel at peace, relishing the bliss of the new life he was starting at last. Galo was extenuated too, so they both collapsed into bed and stared at the ceiling together. After weeks of hospitalization, Lio couldn’t put into words how great it felt to lay down with Galo and just chat about trivial topics such as Ignis’s new sunglasses or how many pizzas they would eat next time they’d go to Galo’s favorite place. Galo suddenly stopped talking and stared at Lio with an insisting gaze. Lio was uneasy, wondering what was going on inside Galo’s head.

“Lio, would you marry me?” Galo asked in the softest yet most serious tone.

Lio almost choked on his saliva. “What?! Why are you asking that now??” He needed a few minutes to recover and make a coherent sentence. “Well, uh... I’m honored you’re asking me that. I truly am.” He grasped Galo’s hands to help him speak his mind. “But don’t you think we should do things step by step? Why don’t you start by… like, officially asking me out?”

Galo was flustered but also annoyed at Lio’s reply. “Fiiine,” he complied with the request, “then Mr Fotia, would you make me the happiest firefighting idiot in the universe by dating me?”

This time Lio grabbed Galo’s neck to pull him closer. “Of course, it would be my pleasure.”

He proceeded to roll Galo over the bed and sit astride him. He began to gently stroke Galo’s skin under his shirt, from his chest to his navel. Galo was observing silently, focused and gradually turned on by Lio’s movements. Their eyes eventually met and Galo took the chance to slip his fingers through Lio’s hair with the utmost care. He caressed the strands for a long minute until he took the initiative to lean forward and kissed Lio tenderly and languidly. They both felt their insides burning with passion, the Promare in them going crazier with each move they made. The exchange was brief, although they both ended up out of breath. Lio’s heart was beating so loud Galo could certainly hear it too.

“For a firefighter, you like to start fires, huh?” Lio teased.

“You’re one to talk, firefly.”

They knew there was only one way to extinguish the spreading fire: they had to let it consume them completely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tbh... I didn't think I'd actually finish writing this fic. I last updated it in February and the depression coupled with the lockdown absolutely ruined my motivation to continue it. I had made up my mind to simply abandon it or even delete it from ao3, but in the end I couldn't. And some day I miraculously found the motivation to finish it aaand... here it is!
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it bcs I put all my heart into it!! Any feedback is very welcome, I'm curious to know if you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed imagining how Galo and Lio's relationship would evolve post-movie.
> 
> Thank you for sticking with me until the very end!! <3<3<3


End file.
